1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable paint station or work station which is adapted to remove particulate and/or other airborne contaminates, including odors and volatile organic compounds, from the air of a work area, and more particularly to an improved portable work or paint station which represents: an improvement over Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,766 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 378,125.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been utilized for handling and treating an airstream containing particulates from spray paint or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,972 describes a system for cleaning the air of dust and noxious fumes in a spray paint booth. A mobile air cleaning apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,815 which provides a base with an intake vent in the upper surface, and an exhaust vent positioned over the base, such that a vehicle being painted may be positioned between the base and overhanging exhaust vent.
The Assignee of the instant invention owns U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,766 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 378,125 which are believed to represent distinct improvements in the portable paint and work stations of the prior art. In particular, the instant invention incorporates some of the features of U.S. Design Pat. No. 378,125. The portable paint station disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 378,125 does work extremely well. The portable paint station of the design patent is also used to support a drape assembly movably positioned on a framework which is secured to the main housing so as to be able to provide an enclosed work area for the paint or work station. The portable paint station of U.S. Design Pat. No. 378,125 is provided with a fan and motor housing, the lower end of which is welded to the top wall of a main housing. If an alternative motor and fan assembly is required, an entire new station must be provided due to the motor and fan housing being welded to the main housing. Second, the work station of the design patent is somewhat top-heavy and the work station of the design patent does not have a convenient means for adding ballast to the station to prevent the same from overturning. Third, the portable paint station of the design patent does not include a removable support system for supporting the framework of the drape assembly. The same is also true for the work station presently being marketed by the assignee of this invention, namely Shop-Pro Equipment, Inc., 13520 Giles Road, Suite A, Omaha, Nebr. 68138. In some cases, the work station will not be used in conjunction with a drape assembly but the drape assembly support system for the work station is welded thereto which means that extra equipment will be included on all work stations regardless of the need therefore.